Devices for plants, pots or the like, frequently referred to as flower stands, have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices contain the features of the present invention.
Donner, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,554, described a display stand made of metal for supporting a plurality of potted plants. Furthermore, the stand was adapted for free rotation with respect to its supporting means. Crawford, in U.S. Pat. No. 37,070, described a flower stand capable of supporting and exhibiting at one view a large number of flowers growing in pots and which allowed for arrangement in a variety of ways. Boyd, in U.S. Pat. No. 577,230 described a portable flower stand for providing a cheap, simple and ornamental flower stand for supporting potted flowers or plants and providing suitable means for watering the same. Ashcraft, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,686 described the ornamental design for a reversible holder for plants, pots or the like. Hills, in U.S. Pat. No. 150,320, described a flower stand having a central post upon which was placed one or more hubs having grooves therein for holding the arms of the flower stand. Sheldon, in U.S. Pat. No. 47,664, described a flower stand having one or more sets of radial arms secured on a central, vertical shaft arranged so as to turn horizontally and to be adjusted up and down. Erkson, in U.S. Pat. No. 113,035, described a flower stand having revolving disks mounted on a central shaft whereby radial arms were mounted in the revolving disks so that the arms could turn or swing freely.